Disgust and Understanding
by StormDragonfly
Summary: One-Shot. Alice and Rosalie have a discussion about sex and virginity while everyone else is out of the house. A tangent to the story "One Weekend."


**A/N**: Hello! This is a special treat for all of you following my story "One Weekend" and added an author alert. I'm still plugging away at Ch. 8, which is proving to be taking the longest time I've had with a chapter since I started posting.

While the men and Esme are out hunting, Alice and Rosalie are still in Forks, at the house. I've had this in the back of my mind since I first wrote the story. Rosalie is disgusted and Alice is a bit more understanding. I fleshed it out a bit more, though it is really just a lot of goop dripping from my brain.

So here it is, completely **unrefined**. I hope those of you who have been following "One Weekend" enjoy it. And don't worry, I'm still working on Chapter 8!

Shout out to Mrs. Northman and her story "Barrier," which proved inspiration to part of the conversation in this story.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Alice did not manage to convince Rosalie to go shopping with her. Unaffected, Alice changed into a killer Dolce & Gabbana outfit before skipping out to the garage and her yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She knew she'd find Rosalie in there, tinkering. Sure enough, Alice heard the sounds of metal on metal coming from underneath Edward's Volvo.

Gracefully, she sprang over to it and bent her body at the waist to peer at Rosalie on the ground. "Is messing with Edward's car really a good idea?"

Rosalie scoffed, her beautiful face bent into a scowl. "Edward needs a good kick up the ass."

"Sometimes, so do you." The perky Alice was unrepentant, as she swung herself upwards and headed back towards her car.

She had opened the door when Rosalie spoke again. "It's disgusting."

Alice turned and sat in her seat, facing out towards where Rosalie now leaned against Emmett's Jeep beside her.

"It's not for you to say." Alice's tone was much more understanding than what she had used so far. That didn't keep the snarl from coming out of Rosalie.

"So, what, are we swingers now? Edward and Carlisle can swap turns with Bella, the _human_?"

"You know damn well it isn't like that." Alice cut through the bullshit. One could take only so much of Rosalie's sour attitude. "This wasn't Carlisle's idea, or Esme's for that matter."

"I know whose idea it was." Rosalie seethed at Edward.

"And Bella doesn't know what's going on at all yet," Alice continued.

"She doesn't know?" This was actually a surprise to Rosalie. She had thought that Bella had already agreed to the weekend away with Carlisle.

Alice shook her head. "Carlisle's going to tell her once they arrive in Montana."

"Well, that's just going to make a screwed up situation worse. I hope she gives them hell." Curious, Rosalie looked at Alice. "Where are they now?"

Eyes glazing for a second, Alice responded. "In Idaho, they'll be stopping for gas soon."

"Well, I still think it's disgusting. Carlisle is our _father_. Soon he's going to be Bella's father-in-law."

"If our story is what they used in the '20s, he'd be her brother-in-law."

"That's doesn't make it any more correct." Rosalie's nostrils continued to flare. "Still, if she doesn't know, then she can turn him down. That's what I'd do." Rosalie snorted. "Not that Bella ever does what I would do."

"I hope she doesn't," Alice said quietly, head turned towards her wheel.

"What?" Rosalie stared at Alice, appalled.

"If Edward can't make love to her, and he won't," Alice's gaze flickered over to Rosalie so that her certainty would be unmistakable, "then it's best if someone does. Carlisle's a good choice for that role. Even Esme saw that, which is why she encouraged Carlisle to take Bella away."

"Why the hell would someone need to sleep with Bella if Edward can't do it?" Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I was a virgin before I was changed." Alice's voice was soft, gentling the conversation. Rosalie felt her contrariness melt away at the vulnerability coming from Alice. "Now that I'm a vampire I can heal over. So it's like the first time every time."

Pain fleeted across her face as Rosalie remembered the brutality of her own loss of virginity. Tenderly, she placed a hand on Alice's shoulder. "I didn't know."

Alice gave her a quick smile. "It's alright. Jasper takes good care of me. It could be a lot worse."

Rosalie smiled. There really were none quite like Alice. Quickly pecking the top of her sister's head Rosalie chuckled wryly. "The Cullen women certainly have a bad history."

Alice grinned. "We get by."

"Does Bella or Carlisle know about this?" Rosalie asked.

"No," answered Alice, shaking her head.

"What about Edward?"

Here Alice hesitated. "I'm not sure. Jasper and I have definitely had some naughty thoughts when Edward's been around, but I'm not sure whether he's picked up on our extra difficulty. If he had, he'd be too much of a gentleman to mention it."

"Hmmph." Rosalie considered.

Watching her, a wide grin crossed Alice's face. "Really? Excellent! You're going to love the shoes I'll pick out for you."

"I haven't said I'm joining you yet," Rosalie snapped.

"Yes, but you are, so why deny it? Hop in." Alice swung her legs into the Porsche and shut the door.

"Hold on a sec." Rosalie quickly made her way back to Edward's Volvo. Slipping underneath it she tinkered for less than a minute before she was out from under it again. Stopping on the way to Alice's car, Rosalie gave the silver Volvo a solid kick. The driver's side door crumpled beneath her foot. Satisfied, Rosalie got into the Porsche's passenger seat.

"Edward can just push that door back into place, you know," Alice commented as they hit the road.

Rosalie grinned. "It's the thought that counts."

She looked over at Alice. "Do you know what Bella is going to decide?"

"I'm not looking." Alice glanced back at her. "Would you?"

Rosalie grimaced. "Not if I might see something I don't want to."

"It's private between them anyway, whatever she decides. I can, however," Alice's cheeriness went up a notch, "see that I'm going to find an outfit that Jasper is really going to enjoy."

"So when was the last time you and Jasper had some private fun?" Rosalie prodded.

"A little over a week ago. You?"

A very self-satisfied expression illuminated Rosalie's face. "Just before the men left to hunt. He'd never admit it, but I think this whole Carlisle and Bella thing has Emmett turned on. My man was extra juiced."

Alice crinkled her nose as she looked over at her sister. "Ok, this time I will say it. Yuck."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, I believe that all authors discover the world of their stories as they write them. As an example I'd like to give Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. J. K. Rowling was asked how it came about that Colin Creevey's camera worked with moving images when he is muggle-born and no muggle technology can work in Hogwarts with all the magic going on. Rowling answered that Colin Creevey must be a better wizard than she initially gave him credit for and seemed pleasingly intrigued with the realization.

I mention this because I believe that in her story "Barrier" Mrs. Northman discovered something about the Twilight world that may not have been specifically written into the novels by Stephenie Meyer, but is completely supported by it. That discovery she wrote was this: If a woman's hymen is intact when she is turned into a vampire, then making love with another vampire will still breach it. However, as she's a vampire, it'll heal over again. So, no, Stephenie Meyer may not have actually written that, but a clever reader might infer this truth.

Again, I did not come up with that myself; it was in Mrs. Northman's one-shot "Barrier." She gets full credit from me.


End file.
